Elven Rescue Mission
Description The ancient demon Bell-Shammaroth has recently broken through into this world! He has laid waste to an ancient forest and devastated the elven people who used to live there, capturing many. Elfwood has sent some people to help, but they are proving unable to rescue the captives. The elves are a proud people so you will have to approach them carefully, and be persistent, but if you were to retrieve the captives they are sure to reward you well! notes find Great Tree say tell me about elves find elven camp say I can rescue your prisoners enter camp say I have a quest say I am here to rescue the prisoners go to ne to find the Elven Mage say tell me about demon iron head to se part of camp to find the Elven Blademaster say layout head to ne part of camp enter tent 2 search bags get chain --------- to get to the temple entrance from the road s s sw sw w s se sw s se sw se s s notes 2 The Tree thinks: The Elves are the children of the forest. They respect nature in all its guises, and treat it with respect. They are fearsome warriors in their own right, and are not to be taken lightly. The Elves in this forest fight their own battle against Bel-Shammaroth, the demon lord, but things are not going well for them, and they need help desperately, although they never ask for it, they are too proud for that. Mentioning me may help them trust you, or offering to rescue the prisoners. A Wood Elf jumps in front of you. The Wood Elf looks reluctant then says: I am sorry, I cannot allow you to pass. You say: I can rescue your prisoners > The Elf smiles hopefully. The Elf says: I don't suppose you, or maybe a party of adventurers... The Wood Elf smiles and steps aside to let you enter the camp. You are standing in the centre of what looks to be some sort of camp. You can see in other parts of the camp tents are set up, along with a pen for horses and a meeting place. Elves are bustling about, all doing what looks like it is meaningful work. You say: I am here to rescue the prisoners > The Elven Leader says: Hmm, perhaps in that case they were justified. The Elven Leader thinks about things. The Elven Leader says: It is possible that an adventurer would succeed where we have failed. Very well, I give you the run of the camp and ask that you rescue our friends whom the demons hold prisoner. You will be rewarded for your efforts if you succeed. The Elven Leader thinks for a moment. The Elven Leader says: They will almost certainly be bound by demon iron, you will find my magical advisor in the northeast corner of the camp, talk to him about the iron and he may be able to help. bow leader You bow to Elven leader. You say: demon iron > The Elven Mage sighs. The Elven Mage says: I have managed to make items to break the chains, I can only produce a certain number though before my powers are exhausted. The Elven Mage waves his hand and suddenly a pair of tiny silver cages appear lying on the floor. The Elven Mage says: The prisoners will almost certainly be badly hurt and will probably have been damaged mentally. They should respond to your commands if they are kept simple. I would suggest trying 'follow', 'wait' or perhaps saying the direction you want them to go in. Release the butterfly from the cage to activate the magic it contains. The Elven Mage says: I would discuss the layout of the temple with the Blademaster if I were you. You might want to plan a route out that avoids as many demons as possible, the prisoners will be in no shape to fight. You say: layout > The Elven Blademaster says: The temple was conjured by dark magic, and swarms with demons. We believe the accursed one lairs at the center, and that the prisoners are held somewhere to the southeast. We also believe there to be another exit from the temple although we have been unable to find it. The Elven Blademaster ponders the situation. The Elven Blademaster says: I strongly recommend that you avoid the center of the temple when bringing out the prisoners, although I wish I could tell you of a way to avoid it. Category:Quests